Reunion Drama
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A surprise during a pack reunion brings about interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Reunion Drama  
Pairing: Leah/Jasper  
Rating: T  
Summary: A surprise during a pack reunion brings about interesting results.  
AN: The first in my Christmas gift one-shot series and this was requested by Rainbor123 who wanted a Leah and Jasper story that takes place during a reunion the pack planned and none of them knew Leah was with Jasper until the pair shows up together and sparks fly.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!  
AN2: Okay, so I have been feeling more sick lately than usual and I decided to break the Christmas one-shots in to two chapters so I hope you all won't mind to much. This way you will have the first half to read while you are waiting for the second part to be put up.**

I have lived for a very long time, longer than any human or shape shifters for that matter, so nothing really scared me anymore. Even when I was human I did not scare easily, but when my fiancee Leah Clearwater was the one exception to that rule, especially if she didn't get what she wanted right away and that is one of the reasons nobody usually argued with her and simply let her do things her way. Even though my lover and future wife could be terrifying to a degree not even some of the scariest vampires around could be, I was the only person in my family who would argue with her if I did not want to give in to whatever demands she had. Today though, today was a completely different story and I was so close to giving in.

"Jasper we are engaged and soon we will be married and I can't even invite some of my pack members because they have no idea we are together." I watched as her face crumpled and a frown caused her bottom lip to quiver. It only served to make me feel even worse about not giving in right away. "I want to be able to show my love for you in public without the fear of having someone we know finding out. It's not fair to either of us if we continue to hide. We have no reason to hide Jasper; I love you and you know that. What others think about the fact we are together and about to be married doesn't matter because they are not the ones getting married and therefore they have absolutely no right to judge you and I. Besides, if someone says something that really upsets you I will knock them out and depending on who it is, I may even let you have a snack."

I smirked at her comment knowing it was half a joke and have serious. That's one of the things I love about my Quilette fiancee; she always told the truth not caring if someone was offended because in her mind it was better to hurt them with honesty than to coddle them with lies. "Darlin,' you know I would do anything for you, but don't you think it is going to come as a shock when you introduce me as not only your boyfriend, but as your soon to be husband? You know I love you and want to be able to scream from the rooftops that I am engaged to Leah Clearwater, but I haven't done that because I wanted you to be able to break the news to your family and pack members gently. Springing the news on them like this, are you sure it's what you want to do? There are bound to be a few people who are less than thrilled with our union."

"I don't care what they think Jasper." My she-wolf fiancee stated with one hand on her hip. "Like I said, I am tired of hiding our relationship and if anyone has a problem with it then it is their problem not ours. Please come with me Jasper; you're not going to make me face the entire pack and my mother alone are you?"

I detested it when she used her emotions and my ability to feel emotions against me. It really was not fair, but then again this is Leah and since when had she ever played fair before? "Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me in to tagging along? You know I could simply alter your emotions in such a way you wouldn't be able to try and guilt me in to getting your way right?"

"Of course I know that." She answered with a slightly evil smile on her face and I knew the look she had on her face very well; it was the one she wore whenever she had an ace up her sleeve she was about to put in to play. "I also know you won't do it because you are to good a person to do something so devious. Now when it it comes to me, we both know I can be that devious when I want to be, so are you going to stop dragging your feet and give in or am I going to have to doing to convince you to do things my way? Oh, just to make it clear, unlike the last time when I had to convince you to join my way of thinking, this time it will not be pleasurable."

"You really do play dirty darlin', but if this is what you want, what you really want, then you know I'm in as well." Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I pressed a cold kiss to her temple. "Besides, it may be fun to cause a little trouble and get everyone all riled up."

Leah laughed as she set her head against my shoulder. "Now you're getting it babe."  
0000000000000000000

Three days later I found myself driving both Leah and myself back to Washington, something I hadn't thought about doing for a few more years since the only people she really kept in contact with were Jacob Black and brother Seth. Edward and Alice had offered to accompany us for moral support, but I had declined their off since I knew that while they would come if I asked, they would much rather spend their fiftieth year of marriage someone much more romantic like Paris where their wedding had been held. The offer had been kind, but I was pretty sure Leah and I could handle this on our own; bringing in more vampires, even it it was just my family, I knew Leah's pack brothers wouldn't be pleased to have more vampires on their land than necessary.

I took time away from my thoughts to glance at the love of my un-life and noticed she was fixing her short hair for the fifth time in an hour and that was something since Leah usually wasn't concerned with her appearance like the other women in my family. It didn't matter either because nothing she did could make her more perfect than she already was, but I knew if I told her that right now she would only respond with a roll of her eyes. Something not many people knew about my lovely fiancee was that while she may act like a tough bitch most of the time, some things really got to her. If she heard people talking about her in a negative way she would obsess over it for weeks even though she would never admit to that even if she was being tortured. The only reason I even knew was due to the fact that I felt her emotions ever second of every single day. Nobody knew Leah like I did and nobody ever would, but then again nobody knew me better than Leah did so I suppose it made sense in a way.

"It's not going to help." I told her as she continued to fuss over hair. "You cannot do anything to change your appearance when you're already perfect."

I felt a wave of happiness flow from her in to me even though she was doing her best to keep her expression blank. "You would do well to keep your eyes on the road instead of on me because if we die in a fiery crash I am going to come back from the dead, find a way to resurrect you, torture you, kill you again, and then start the process all over again."

Laughing, I turned my attention back to the road even though there was no need for it since I could drive a hundred miles and hour and not once have to look at the road. I could drive all day long with my eyes closed if I wanted to do so. "I love it when you threaten me darlin;, it gets me all hot metaphorically speaking."

"Eyes on the road." She snapped though I could tell she wasn't really upset with me from the tone of voice she used. "I have to make sure I look presentable, especially if I am standing next to you. You vampire types are perfect all the time, but the rest of us have to work at it remember?"

"Do you need me to remind you of the fact that me tagging along to this reunion was your idea and not mine?" Just to get a rise out of her, I took my left hand off the wheel and ruffled her hair which ruined all of her hard work in getting it exactly the way she wanted it.

"Jasper!" She hissed snapping her teeth in the direction of my hand in case I tried to mess up her hair for a second time. "As my fiancee it is your job to what I ask as a way to keep me happy and arguing or complaining about it is not a way to keep me pleased. Besides, you should be thanking me for getting you out of the house considering since Alice and Edward are in Paris and Carlisle and Esme went to visit Tanya and her family that means Emmett and Rosalie are in control of the house and I doubt you want to be there right right since you can feel what they feel and just the thought of what they are doing right this moment makes me sick to my stomach."

I cringed at her comment about my adopted brother and sister engaging in their favorite pastime. "You're cruel darlin', I was doing my best to forget what they are probably doing."

"It's a skill I have according to the pact." She commented before reaching in to the back seat and pulling out a pillow. "I'm going to try and get some sleep so wake me when we are close. I love you Jasper and you know I was just playing with you. I really am glad you agreed to come with me. It will be nice to finally be able to show you off because whether you know it or not I am proud of you."  
000000000000000

About and hour and half later we crossed the line from Forks Washington in to La Push and I knew I should probably wake up my fiancee. Taking my right hand off the wheel I gently caressed the side of her face knowing my could touch would jolt her from her peaceful sleep. "Darlin', we just crossed the line and we should be arriving at First beach any minute so you may want to wake up and make sure you are ready for this."

Just as I had suspected, the coolness of my hand woke her and immediately she stretched and let out a big yawn. "We got here faster than I expected us to. Break a few speeding laws along the way Jasper?"

"Of course not darlin'." I replied with my best innocent expression. "You know I am all about following the rules,"

A short and sharp laugh escaped her lips. "I'll believe that the same day i see pigs fly."

Instead of responding, I pulled in the car over as soon as we saw some of the other pack members cars parked. In the distance I could see as well as hear them on the beach laughing and joking around. Some of them were playing frisbee and I could even smell food on the grill though it held absolutely no appeal for me. Getting out of the car I hopped over the hood and opened the door for her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked as we headed towards the beach at a human pace. "There is always time to turn back if you've changed your mind. We don't have to do this if you do not want to. There is still time to change your mind darlin'."

"No theres not." Leah stated and for a moment I was confused by her words until a blur of movement headed our way before crashing in to Leah, almost knocking her to the ground due to the force of the impact. "Hey baby brother, I missed you too."

Seth pulled away slightly so he could look at his sister. "i was so glad when you called letting me know you were going to be here. I was afraid you may have changed your mind, not that anyone could blame you if you had. So, you and Jasper huh? I knew it had to be Jasper since all the other Cullen men are taken as well as the women. it explains everything if you think about it. I mean why else would you have left with them? I knew all along you had to have a reason and after I had some time to think about it, it really wasn't that hard to figure out. You don't have to worry though sis, nobody else has figured it out yet, though I am sure they will in a few minutes, but as always I have your back. So are you ready to see everyone? Oh, just so you know, even if I hadn't known you guys were together before, I would have figured it out once I saw your ring. It's a nice ring by the way, but you may want to take it it off unless that is how you plan on letting everyone figure it out."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

To say everyone else at this pack reunion my fiancee had dragged me to were as happy to see us as her brother had been, well I would be lying. Despite her brothers word of warning, Leah hadn't taken off the ring and I was actually glad about that because we had nothing to be ashamed of and I wanted her wear her ring with pride and not hide it as if she were ashamed. When she took my hand in hers with her head held high, I couldn't be happier or more proud. We made our way down to the beach at a human pace as way to heighten the anticipation I suspected. Leah loved to mentally torture anyone in her path and she great pleasure in making her pack brothers wait, I could actually feel how happy it made her and in turn that made me happy as well. It worked in getting the attention of all those attending the reunion since heads turned as soon as they were in sight. Some appeared to be shocked, others confused, the majority seemed to be angry, but there were a few who seemed like they were not sure what their reaction should be.

"Well we got a reaction darlin." I whispered in her ear before looking up to see Jacob Black heading our way. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be to me being here, considering everything that went down with him, my brother, and the human Bella, but since he had gotten what he wanted in the end it shouldn't really be a problem and if it was, well I would deal with it then because unlike Carlisle, I tended to speak with action rather than words. "Hello Jacob."

"Hey Jake." Leah waved her left hand once in way of greeting. Since I couldn't be sure of how the male shifter was going to react, I moved so that I now stood halfway in front of Leah just in case I protect her. "You guys didn't eat all the grub did you? I know we are a little late, but I would over the years you guys have matured to the point were you know how to safe some food for others instead of shoveling down your throat before anyone can get even one taste."

The younger alpha male frowned. "Food? You're asking about the food? Leah, you show up with a leech and an engagement ring and you ask about food?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry and I want to make sure you pigs masquerading as wolves didn't eat it all." She told him with a serious expression before looking at our joined hands then back at her friend. "It is a nice ring isn't it? Usually I am not a big fan of jewelry, but since Jasper went to all the trouble of hiding the body of the girl he took the ring from- Jake, calm down, that was a joke though I suppose it was only funny to me. Jasper didn't kill anyone to get the ring, that I know of and before you go off on a rant telling me I should have told, well you never asked for a specific reason as to why I left with the Cullen family and so I felt as if I had no reason to give you in depth reason, but now you know so I don't see a problem."

"You don't see a problem? You don't see a problem?" He questioned and his voice rose with each word. I could tell he was upset, but not angry as one would have first guessed. "Leah, you know I don't care if you end up with a leech though I am glad it wasn't the mind reader, but not everyone here is going to be so accepting of his this relationship. A little warning would have been nice you know, but then again this is you we are talking about so I should've seen it coming."

I chose to remain quiet since there wasn't anything I needed to say. I would let the love of my un-life do the talking for now. "There is nothing we can do about it now so stop acting like a cry baby. Who all showed up for this shindig and where is your wife? I only ask because I plan to stay as far away from her as I possibly can. I mean sure I have healing abilities, but that doesn't mean I want to take the chance of catching her bad case of skank; I have no idea if I am immune to that or not."

The Quilette male scowled when he heard the comment about his wife and I did my best to hide my smirk. I never had been a fan of the human and I was grateful my brother hadn't been stuck with her. "Bella is at home with little William, he has the chicken pox, but I will be sure to let her know you send your regards."

Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "Meaning you are going to lie in order to make her feel like she is the center of the universe since we would all be in for it when she had one of her drama storms if she thought for one second the attention was off her precious human ass."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said for the sake of our friendship." The alpha wolf stated with a roll of his eyes and a sigh which indicated that he knew they were in for a long day if Leah kept behaving in such a way. "You're going to want at least one other person on your side besides your brother and I'm your best bet so you better be nicer to me, well I doubt anything I say can get you to do that, but at least don't talk badly about my wife when I am around okay? Your god daughter Janet is around here somewhere and I know you don't want to upset her by badmouthing her mother; she is just at the age where she has started doing it on her own if she doesn't get her way. Anyways, I suppose I have to give your fiancee the older brother talk even though we are not related and I'm younger than you."

For a brief moment I didn't realize he was talking to me; I had been so focused on the conversation between he and Leah that it took me a moment to process the fact Jacob had changed conversation and addressed me. "No talk is necessary Jacob, but I am pleased to know you care so deeply for your pack sister. Even though you cannot stand my kind, you are willing to push your feelings to the side in order to ensure her continued happiness. Not many people in this world would do that and you should take great pride in being one of those few."

"Er, thanks lee-I mean Jasper. It is Jasper right?" He questioned looking very uncomfortable, not that I could blame him. I wasn't exactly in my happy place, but I would do my best to grin and bear it for leah because I loved her and you do strange things for those you love. "If I got the name wrong it isn't anything against you personally, it's just all you bloo- vampires seem the same to me."

Instead of replying, I looked over at my fiancee with an expression letting her know that I was tired of this conversation and when she smiled at me I knew she felt the same. It was almost as if I could read her mind; she was ready to find her next victim. "Hey Jake, Jasper and I will catch up with you later, but it would be rude to ignore everyone else here so we are going to say hi."

As we headed off in the other direction, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You are evil darlin', but don't worry because that is one of the things I love about you."

After about an hour we had made our way around the group of people gathered and gotten a few laughs over the shock everyone got once they realized we were engaged to be married. Sue Clearwater had been so shocked that she actually fainted in to the arms of a young shifter I had never met personally, named Colin. The poor boy had been caught off guard he ended up stumbling and tripping which caused him to fall backwards in to the table holding the punch which toppled over covering them both. Now Leah had one finally pair to confront and we could go home happy and satisfied. Our final target was of course Sam and Emily. That was fine with me; I hated them for the pain they had caused my she-wolf.

"This should only take a moment babe, do you want the honor?" My future was smiling, not smirking, but genuinely smiling as she set her hand on her stomach. "I can deliver the news if you want, but personally I think it will be more effective if you do it."

I nodded before kissing her cheek and clearing my throat loudly to get the attention of everyone. While this news would probably shock Sam and Emily the most, everyone would be surprised by this bomb shell making it even more fulfilling. "If I could have everyones attention I would like to make an announcement. Most of you know Leah and I will soon be married, but we also have one more surprise we would like to share with you all. I am happy to announce that Leah is three and half month's pregnant with twin boys. The pregnancy is going normal and the babies are in perfect health so far with abnormalities whatsoever. We wanted to tell everyone all at once and I can only hope you are as happy as we are."

With that I ended the speech and Leah and I quickly headed to say goodbye to her brother and Jacob. I had made it pretty clear that the babies were not going to be a threat from what Carlisle could tell from the tests, but that did not mean someone at the party wouldn't try to cause problems and I was not going to let that happen right now due to her condition at the present time. We gave Seth and Jacob quick goodbyes and told them we would see them for dinner the next night since we were spending the night in order to make sure Leah and our boys got the rest they needed. Once we had a time and place set, we headed out and on the way out I caught sight of Samuel Uley who looked as if he wanted to kill me, which meant the goal my fiancee and I had set for ourselves had worked which gave me and undeniable surge of pleasure. Now he knew what he had lost and what he would never have again; job well done.

"You can be scary when you want to be did you know that?" For a moment I was worried that maybe I had frightened Leah, but when I looked down at her I saw a look of complete bliss on her face. "You got so much from delivering the news and satisfaction from their shock, it was absolutely terrifying and I liked it. It's actually kind of hot when you do that, do you think you could do it again?"

Swooping down I pressed my lips to hers. "Anytime you want darlin' just say the word."

"Word." She stated with a smile before kissing me once again. "I love you Jasper and our soon to be little troublemakers. I can't wait until my high school reunion, it should be a lot of fun."

The End!

**AN: Hey guys, I really hope that you guys like the second part of this Christmas gift one shot and I will start the next one in a day or so. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I know there was not a lot of drama, but I figured that using your imagination would be better in this case.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
